Toothache!
by J. ROOF
Summary: The adventures of a dental team on The Enterprise. McCoy, Scotty and OFC. No slash.
1. The Dental Blues

Okay so I got a little Marysue with this one. No big deal really, just writing what I know.

And I've always wondered why they never seemed to have a dentist on the Enterprise. I figured dental hasn't really changed much in the last hundred years. Of course materials and equiptment have improved but overall, the techniques and procedures are still the same. So I went with it.

Hope you like, please review. I love some love, ya know?

* * *

1.

When Dr. Elizabeth Paine stepped into her new clinic she still could not believe her luck.

Deciding to become a dentist was easy. She had wanted to go to dental school since she was a child. Her own dentist inspired her with his easy going chair side manner and sense of humor. It always made her comfortable; she even looked forward to the visits, and she thought that if she could become a dentist she would always treat her patients with the same care and compassion.

She worked hard in undergrad and even harder in the competitive world of dental school. She wasn't valedictorian or even salutatorian, but she had finished in the top ten of her graduating class from UMB Baltimore College of Dental Surgery.

Deciding to join Starfleet was a different story. That decision wasn't just something that had fallen in her lap. She wrestled with her career for almost a year until finally deciding private practice was not for her and joined Starfleet. And of course she was running from something. Wasn't everyone in Starfleet always running from something?

But to be given The Enterprise for her first duty assignment. That was just luck.

"Morning Liza," said the familiar voice of her assistant Lieutenant Julie McKenzie.

Julie had been with Liza since her first year at Starfleet when she was a brand new dentist struggling through a two year advanced general dentistry residency. When Julie found out Liza was assigned to The Enterprise, she asked for a transfer to the flagship herself. Liza pulled what few strings she had at Starfleet and she and Julie giggled like school girls when they found out Julie would continue as her assistant on The Enterprise.

Julie was twelve years older than Liza and had been a dental assistant longer than Liza ever dreamed of being a dentist. But most importantly, she became Liza's friend.

The two made an interesting pair. They were an odd couple of sorts. Liza, with her perfectionism and attention to detail and Julie, with her experience and ability to roll with the punches. Julie could sooth even the most frightened patients, and sometimes a nervous Liza.

Liza looked around in awe of all the brand new dental equipment that was now at her disposal.

"Pretty nice digs, huh Doc?" Julie stood next to her smiling and handed her a coffee cup.

Cream, no sugar, just the way she liked it.

"Pretty nice," she agreed. "Have you had a chance to check supplies yet?"

"I did that last week while I was waiting for you to arrive. It seems like we'll have everything we need….most of what we want.." Julie walked around the open floor of their new treatment room, pulling open cabinets and drawers to show the supplies neatly stashed away in their assigned places. "I did put in an order for a few materials you'd prefer over what we already have. They should come in when we hit our next star base."

Liza walked over to one of the four dental chairs and played with the rheostat and chair controls. She was so excited to have her own clinic she even flipped the dental light on and off a few times.

Julie continued, "All of the equipment seems in pretty good shape. I made sure I changed all the suction traps. The kits and hand pieces have all been oiled and sterilized."

Julie plopped herself into a chair and took a sip of her coffee. "I believe we're ready to start seeing patients Dr. Paine," she added with satisfaction.

Liza sat down in the chair next to her. "I believe you're right, Ms. McKenzie. I'm so glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad I'm here too," replied her assistant. They laughed and did a little happy dance in their chairs. It was something they started Liza's first week of residency when one of the staffing doctors complimented her skills. The happy dance went along with the high fives and occasional water syringe fight they had from time to time.

"Have you heard whether we'll get a hygienist or not?"

"I doubt it. There are a little over four hundred crew on this ship. I wouldn't think that would warrant a hygienist. I imagine we'll do the prophys ourselves."

Liza thought the room was too blue. Their service uniforms were blue, the chairs were blue, the walls were blue, even the paper cups and patient bibs were blue.

As usual, Julie seemed to be reading her thoughts. "We'll have to dig up some art work to hang on the walls. This place is too blue."

"You can hang whatever you want on the walls ladies. Please make yourselves at home." A voice from behind startled them and they jumped up from their chairs to find their new captain standing with another science officer just inside the door.

"Captain Kirk, I wasn't expecting you." Liza pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face, rushed over and stretched out her hand to shake his. "My assistant and I were just checking out our new clinic."

"I hope you find everything to your liking and if not, I'm sure my chief medical officer Dr. McCoy here will help you get things settled."

Dr. McCoy smiled and reached out to shake her hand. "Doctor."

Liza was struck by his startling blue eyes and could only awkwardly manage to utter, "Doctor," as she pressed her hand into his.

The four chatted for a few minutes before the captain and doctor excused themselves.

Julie promised she would be sending them notifications regarding their yearly dental exams and Dr. McCoy looked back and nodded goodbye to Liza as he left.

Julie stood at her side and watched her boss stare at the door. The brunette sighed and slowly shook her head. "Too blue indeed."


	2. A Brief Flirtation

2.

Liza's second meeting with Dr. McCoy was not quite as awkward as the first. Although it left Liza feeling strangely disturbed.

Dr. M'Benga was giving a course on infection control which would fulfill requirements for their annual continuing education credits. Since they had yet to start seeing patients, Liza and Julie decided to sit in on the lecture.

Dr. McCoy was speaking very animatedly with Dr. M'Benga in the corridor when she spotted him. As she passed him he tapped her on the arm and asked, "Hey, save me a seat in there will ya?"

Liza hesitated. She glanced ahead at Julie, who was already walking away from her, disappearing into the briefing room. Before she knew what she was saying she answered, "Yeah, sure."

As she sat waiting for the four hour briefing to begin she almost hoped he would decide to sit somewhere else; with anyone else. She didn't know why. He seemed nice from their short introduction, but there was something about him that made her feel anxious.

Just as Dr. M'Benga began to call the room to order, Dr. McCoy took the empty seat beside her and she pretended not to notice the tension she felt sitting there next to him.

Liza tried to pay attention to the lecture, but she couldn't help stealing glances at him from time to time. He was a nice enough looking man with a thin build that made him seem taller than he actually was. His high arched brow gave him an inquisitive look and matched the thick, dark hair that fell in a wave across his forehead. His coloring only served to make his ice-blue eyes seem more intense. Those damn blue eyes. She was such a sucker for blue eyes.

Liza was concentrating very hard but could barely hear what Dr. M'Benga was saying about when and how certain personal protective clothing was to be worn during patient care. She stole another glance at McCoy slouched in his chair, arms crossed, one ankle propped on the knee of his other long leg. She could see the muscles in his set jaw working, and knew he was a habitual clencher.

She leaned over, almost shoulder to shoulder with McCoy and whispered, "What is he saying?"

"We have to wear clothes," he muttered sacasticaly.

He shifted his eyes to her, waiting for her reaction and she decided to play along.

"Damn. I always preferred to practice dentistry in the nude."

His piercing blue eyes remained on hers. "Mmmhhhmm….. And how's that workin out for ya?"

"Well, it does get a little chilly sometimes," she deadpanned back. Julie snorted a laugh next to her.

McCoy was still staring at her. If it was a staring contest he wanted, she would give him one. Liza worked at keeping a straight face and watched his lip turn up in a slight smirk. She did not back down. His ears flushed red and he turned his attention back to the front of the room. She wondered for a moment what had made him blush and then decided to leave that thought alone.

When the lecture was finally over, everyone stood to file out of the briefing room. McCoy allowed Liza and Julie to pass and fell in line behind her.

Liza thought about asking him if he wanted to join them for lunch but when she turned around to inquire, he was standing off to the side talking to a tall, pretty blonde in a nurse's uniform.

She felt a curious pang. _Jealousy? _She hardly knew the man well enough to be jealous of his attentions to one of his nurses. She shrugged it off as slight disappointment that her hopes for a new lunch companion had been dashed.

Julie followed her gaze. "You know, he has an exam appointment tomorrow."

Liza snapped back to reality. "Who?"

"Your new crush."


	3. Avulsions

3.

Julie McKenzie sat alone in the clinic working on her recall roster. It was a tedious part of the job, but someone had to do it.

There were only four-hundred-thirty crewmembers aboard The Enterprise, so it wasn't as if they would be overwhelmed with exams anytime soon. But some of the crew were due for their annual exams, some were overdue, and it was Julie's duty to see that everyone was up to date.

She saw a few familiar names on the list and smiled. Some were people she came out of the academy with; a few others were former patients from the residency program.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall and wondered what Dr. Paine was up to.

After Dr. McCoy's exam that morning, Liza in seeing him to the door; became so deeply engrossed in their conversation she ended up seeing herself out right along with him. That was three hours ago. Liza's sudden infatuation with McCoy, and knowing how naive Liza could be at times was a little disconcerting to Julie. Whatever was going on, she hopped it wouldn't end in tears again.

It was almost lunchtime and if Liza didn't return soon, Julie would have to go to lunch by herself. She hated that idea. She knew she would eventually make a few new lunch buddies but right now she was thinking she was a little bit lonely and _a lot _a bit bored.

Blowing off the recall roster, Julie leaned her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her palm, drumming her fingers on her cheek wishing for something better to do.

Just then the doors swished open and a crewman was steering a dark haired engineering officer into the dental clinic waiting area. The officer was apparently injured and was holding a bloodied towel over his mouth.

Julie jumped up from her chair and rushed to his side, taking him by the elbow and guiding him to the nearest dental chair. His brown eyes were wide with pain or fear; she couldn't be sure which, but she immediately paged Dr. Paine to the clinic.

Then she began to evaluate as much as her credentials would allow, first by scanning vitals. His blood pressure was a little high but that was expected under the circumstances. Everyone always seemed nervous to be in a dental chair, she considered it pretty normal.

She made her notations on a PADD and asked, "My name is Leiutenant McKenzie, I'm Dr. Paine's assistant. Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

He shook his head afraid to speak. Julie pulled on a pair of exam gloves, looking to the young crewman for an explanation.

"He busted himself in the mouth with a pair of lineman's pliers, ma'am."

"Lineman's pliers? Ouch. Okay, lemme look." She gently pried the officer's fingers away from his face and removed the towel. His upper lip was lacerated and was already beginning to swell. It would probably need sutured. She used a piece of gauze to lift his upper lip and looked at his teeth. He winced.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I know this hurts, but I really need to look."

The first glaring flaw in the man's dentition was a missing left central incisor. Julie contained her alarm and asked him to open. There didn't seem to be anything else wrong with his tongue or teeth, other than some slightly chipped enamel on his lower incisors and a lacerated labial frenum.

"Okay…. okay, I think we can fix this. Can you give me your name and serial, Sir?"

"Lieutelah Comman'er Mothgom'ry Thott," he grimaced but continued with effort, "Eth E one nine theven five four Tee."

Julie repeated the information as she typed it into the computer, accessing his dental records.

"Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, S, E one nine seven five four T?"

Montgomery Scott sighed, "Yeth."

The crewman looked impressed. "You understood that?'

"Sure, took a training course on it," she kidded, winking at her patient.

With his records now viewable on the vid screen, standing orders allowed Julie to turn her attention to a radiographic scan.

She slipped a sensor behind his remaining anterior teeth and asked him to hold it there, paralleled the scanner with his nose and squeezed the trigger. It made a short beep and the radiograph appeared instantly beside his chart on the vid screen.

She gave him some gauze 4x4's for his bleeding lip and looked at the scans, making mental notes. _No obvious bone fractures, no root tip. _

As far as she could tell, the tooth had been knocked out clean.

Julie took an ice pack out of a supply cabinet and activated it. She handed it to him and he gingerly placed it over his sore mouth. Mr. Scott laid his head back in the chair. His eyes told her if he could have smiled, he would have.

"Do you know where your tooth went?" she asked and Mr. Scott's eyes brightened. He shifted in the chair, pulled the tooth out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"OH! Okay, hang on." It wasn't the best way to treat an avulsed tooth but at least he hadn't swallowed it. Julie opened a kidney pan from a peel pack, lined the bottom with gauze and poured some sterile saline into it. She let Mr. Scott drop the tooth into the solution and then examined it. Aside from the fact that it should be in his head and had been handled roughly, it didn't appear to be in bad shape.

The door swished open again and in walked Dr. Paine followed by the captain and Dr. McCoy.

"Sorry I took so long," Liza said. "Captain Kirk and the doctor were giving me the grand tour."

She smiled at her new patient. "What have we here?"

Julie began briefing her, "Well, it seems our chief engineer had an altercation with a pair of lineman's pliers.... the pliers won. Number nine looks to be completely avulsed. He brought the tooth with him and I have it soaking in sterile saline." She pointed to the kidney pan on the mayo tray and continued. "Dental records and periapical scan are on the vid screen, I didn't notice any anomalies on the scan..... His vitals are good. He 's a pices, enjoys Shakespeare, candle-lit dinners, and long walks on the beach….."

Kirk and McCoy laughed at Mr. Scott who was rolling his eyes. Liza turned from washing her hands looking rather perturbed.

"Sorry Doc, just tryin' to lighten things up a little for Mr. Scott here." She smiled a comforting smile at him and patted his hand, which was griping the arm rest so tight, his knuckles were turning white. His eyes darted up at her and she felt him relax.

Liza jerked a disposable gown over her dental smock, snapped exam gloves over the cuffs and said, "Well, let's get you numbed up and we'll see if we can replant that tooth for you Mr. Scott."

Julie made herself busy with setting up for the procedure while Dr. Paine reveiwed medical history and explained to her patient what they were about to do. The risks, benifits, other treatment options and prognosis were also discussed.

The desciptions were enough to make Captain Kirk and the crewmen turned a Vulcan shade of green and they excused themselves. But Dr. McCoy asked if he could stay and observe with Mr. Scott's permission.

"That okay with you Mr. Scott?" Liza asked.

He shrugged and mumbled something incoherent.

"He said he doesn't care and that you should call him Scotty," Julie clarified.

Dr. McCoy looked at Julie and asked, "How did you understand _anything_ he just said?"

Scotty muttered and Julie gave the same answer in unison "Took a training course on it."

McCoy looked baffled at them both and the dental assistant and chief engineer quietly chuckled.

Julie couldn't help but think Mr. Scott was cute.

Distressingly cute.


	4. Girls Night

I thought I liked this chapter until i went live with it but now I don't. I tired to re-work it but I still don't like it.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

4.

"Whatcha say we go let our hair down and meet some people?" Julie asked Liza after a particularly busy day in the clinic.

When the last patient finally was out the door and everything was tidied up and done for the day, the two decided they wanted to _do_ something. Now they wore their civies and were in Liza's quarters trying to decide exactly _what_ they wanted to do.

"I could go for some opera, champagne and caviar," Liza said wistfully.

"Sorry chick!" Julie slung an arm around her shoulder and flashed a smile. "All I can offer is rock and roll, cheap wine and pizza."

Liza nodded thoughtfully. "Rock and roll, cheap wine and pizza will do.

They decided to check out the recreation deck, but on arrival they stopped themselves just inside the door. Every other person there was still wearing their service uniforms. Every other person there turned their heads and seemed to be staring at Liza and Julie's casual attire.

Liza cringed, never feeling more like a newbie in her life. Julie shrugged and led the way to a table. Liza sat down and Julie asked, "Whatcha drinkin' Doc?"

"Anything that resembles white wine."

Julie left to get their drinks and Liza scanned the room. She was slightly disappointed she didn't see Dr. McCoy there; then was surprised at her disappointment.

Mr. Scott was shooting pool with Captain Kirk at the billiard tables. Liza noticed since their last appointment, the swelling in his lip had gone down quite a bit. He glanced up from his shot and nodded to her, then grinned an exaggerated smile, showing her his freshly splinted teeth. She smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up.

Julie set a wine glass in front of her, watching their unspoken communication and said, "I bet he reads technical manuals in his free time."

"I bet you're right." Liza took a sip of her wine and Julie sat down in the seat across from her.

"Did you bring em?"

"I brought em." Julie dug a tarot deck out of her back pocket and tossed them over to Liza.

Liza eagerly pulled the cards out of the pack and shuffled them three times, setting them back down in the center of the table when she was done. She took a sip of wine and waited for Julie to begin.

Julie picked up the cards laying them out . "I'm only doin this once. I'm not spending my whole night reading cards for you," she chided. "I wanna meet some people. If we're gonna be on this _boat _for the next couple years, you can't expect me to hang out with you all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Liza brushed her off. "Read the damn cards.'

There were five cards laid out on the table in a circle. Julie began her interpretation.

"Well, the first card is supposed to represent something you need to do for yourself. It's the Hermit. And he's telling you that you need to take your knowledge and experiences and reflect on it for awhile. Compare what you know with what's in your heart. Don't get stuck in one frame of mind. Go with what works for you and nix the rest."

She pointed to the second card and continued. "This card represents something you need to learn. The Death card is about changes, acceptance and hope. Let go of the bullshit you've been holding on to Liza." Julie flicked her eyes up to stress that point. "Take strength in knowing something is coming that will take away the sadness and emptiness you feel."

Julie nursed her beer and thought for a moment before explaining the third card.

"This card is something you need to deal with. The Ace of Pentacles is telling you that you are in the perfect place to create the life you want. Recognize all the blessings in your life and show some gratitude to the powers that be by using your knowledge and skills to make the most of your opportunity.

With the fourth card Julie raised her eyebrows. " This card represents a step to finding love. It's the Six of Swords. Don't be afraid to ask for what you need. That's all I'm gonna say about that."

Finishing the reading, she put her finger on the last card, "This last card is a goal you need to work on. The Devil says you will struggle to find the answers to what you're looking for but it will be worth it. Identify whatever is holding you back and let it go. Then you'll be free to enjoy the desires that make you happy without giving in to the ones that will destroy you."

Liza thought about what she had just been told and Julie scooped the cards up and stuffed them back into the pack before Liza could ask her to read them again. She took another sip of her beer. "Speaking of devils."

Liza turned to see who she was talking about just as Dr. McCoy breezed by.

He joined Captain Kirk and Scotty at the pool table. The men chatted for a few minutes and Kirk handed his cue stick to McCoy, then left.

Julie tapped the table with a finger. "You're dying to go talk to him aren't you?"

Liza blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"They're looking at us." Julie smiled and waved at them. Then, stood up from her seat.

"I feel like a game of pool."


	5. Beautiful Friendship

5.

As the first few days of Julie's assignment on The Enterprise turned into weeks, she discovered she was becoming fast friends with Mr. Scott. Even though she ran into a few of her old acquaintances, she found she preferred his company to most of theirs. And it was a nice break from spending all her working hours with Liza.

Scotty was easy to talk to and easy to like. It amazed her that a man of his rank and intelligence had such a friendly out-going nature. She was accustomed to being around doctors and other scientist and sometimes they could be down right condescending to an assistant or tech, let alone one they out-ranked. In her experience, lieutenant commanders could be complete prima donnas, or even worse; complete assholes. It just seemed to go with the rank. But Scotty actually seemed comfortable with his subordinates, although he would be the first to put them in their place if they dared step a toe out of line. He was a good CO, an even better engineer and a very nice man.

Julie and Scotty also had a lot in common. They both loved the outdoors, and often talked about places one had been that the other might enjoy. Or how it was too bad they couldn't be outdoors more often being on a starship. They both liked to read and swapped or recommended books to each other. They were both pretty hardcore about their jobs, although sometimes Scotty had to stop Julie when she described certain things about dentistry, saying that it made his mouth hurt to hear about them.

Scotty and Julie were both just as comfortable hanging out with friends on the recreation deck as they were in their own solitude. And they could talk for hours, mostly about nothing of importance. Sometimes she found she didn't have to talk to him at all. They could play chess or a card game and never remark about anything other than a move or a play one of them made. It was a refreshing kind of quiet.

Even Liza liked Scotty and she flirted with him during his follow-up appointments that were necessary for saving his tooth. She referred to him as their "Star Patient" whenever they were conferring over up-coming procedures. She almost seemed to encourage Julie to spend time with him. "He's good for you," she would often say.

Julie had to admit he was fun to flirt with. He was never vulgar or obnoxious and she could not resist flirting right back. Their friendly banter often drew others to them to join in or observe their shenanigans and soon the whole group would be in fits of laughter.

They ate lunch together almost everyday. It wasn't that they planned it; at least not at first. It just worked out that he or she would come into the mess hall, see the other at a table and take their tray over and sit down. No matter who else was with them, the other always seemed welcome.

One afternoon they were sitting in the mess hall having lunch with Dr. McCoy, Liza and Lieutenants Uhura and Kyle. They were busy chatting away about an upcoming mission when Julie stared longingly as a group of young crewmen entered the mess hall. She sighed, "Where the hell were they when I was at the academy?"

Scotty considered the question for a moment and retorted, "Kindergarten."

Julie leaned on her elbows on the table. Tilting her head to the side, she cocked an eyebrow and asked him, "Do you want me to knock the rest of your teeth out, old man?"

The others at the table laughed but Scotty and Julie were staring each other down. Liza spoke up and said, "Now, now. It's not nice to threaten our star patient Julie, even if he is a bit salty."

Julie turned to Liza. "He's still butt-hurt because I beat him out of fifty credits last night at the pool table."

Scotty scoffed, "Ye cheated!"

Julie touched a hand to her chest in feigned shock at his accusation, "Moi? I did _not_ cheat, Mr. Scott. I hustled you. There's a difference. I broke _no_ rule."

Scotty stabbed a fork into a piece of his mystery meat and pointed it at her. "Well I'm not playin with you _ever_ again." He shoved the food in his mouth, and chewed. "Unless we're partners."

When they finished eating, the others in their group left to go back to their regular duty stations. Liza and Julie headed for the clinic. Dr. McCoy stopped them in the corridor and asked to have a word with Liza. Julie could tell they wanted to speak privately and excused herself.

She entered the clinic and began to set up for their afternoon patient. When Liza finally returned she was about to burst with excitement.

"Julie, he asked me out!" She grabbed Julie's hands and jumped up and down with glee.

"Who? Dr. McCoy?"

"Of course! Who else would I be talking about? He just asked me to dinner on Friday night."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's great," Julie replied rather indifferently.

Liza stopped. "Oh! Well please try to quell you're excitement."

"It's great Liza. If that's what you want. I'm just wondering if you're really ready for a relationship right now.

Liza shifted her weight to one hip and crossed her arms defensively. "Maybe you need to mind your own business."

"Look Liza, after everything that's happened you need to take some time for yourself. Even the _cards_ say you need to take some time to discover yourself. There's nothing wrong with that."

Liza narrowed her eyes. "Oh what do you know about it? Nothing! When's the last time you were in a relationship? When's the last time you even had a date?"

She was just being nasty because she was hurt, but Julie had enough.

"2258," she answered flatly.

Liza's face went blank. "What?'

"2258. You asked when was the last time I was in a relationship. It was 2258. I was engaged to be married."

"Well….what happened?" Liza asked, perplexed.

"He died." Julie felt the heat rise in her face. She was so angry for being called out and she knew if she said another word she would break. She turned on her heels and headed towards the door.

Liza tried to follow her saying, "Julie, listen….I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

Julie rounded on her, ready to have it out. Instead, she stopped and took a deep breath. She held her hand up before Liza could say anything more. "Don't…….just…..no."

She stormed out of the clinic leaving Liza standing there, alone.

She didn't care if she left Liza without assistance. She needed a break. She was feeling burnt out and was beginning to wonder if she had made a huge mistake by asking for this assignment.

Julie went to her quarters and changed out of her dental whites into her favorite yoga pants and t-shirt. She wanted comfort and quiet.

Someone was comm'ing her. Figuring it was Liza she slipped on a pair of flip-flops and left to sneak off to her favorite hidey-hole on the ship.

She found it one day on the observation deck; before Liza arrived and before she had made any friends. It was a small niche between a bulkhead, a support and the massive window.

She slipped behind the support and sat down on the carpet, pulling her knees to her chest and cried.

There hadn't been a day since Alan died that Julie hadn't thought of him. She felt guilty sometimes for even thinking about being with another man, but she was lonely. She knew in her heart that Alan would not have wanted that for her. That he would have expected her to go on and find someone to love again.

It was no surprise that she had loved him. She had known him since childhood and when they dated as teens she knew she would someday marry him. Family and friends simply expected them to marry. When he died she was devastated.

He had picked her up from work early one day so they could get to the post office in time to have their wedding invitations sent out. Another driver had a heart attack behind the wheel, ran a red light and t-boned their skimmer on the drivers side. Julie woke up two weeks later in the hospital and Alan was cold in the ground. She never even got to say goodbye.

The sad part about it was that she truly _wanted_ to fall in love again. She missed having that male companionship.

Her head hurt and she realized she had her hair up too tight. She pulled the pins out and uncoiled the dark braid from the back of her head. She finger-combed through the braid, letting her waist length hair fall back over her shoulders and face like a curtain. She leaned back against the bulkhead and stared out at the stars.

Lately, she had slept with the image of another man in her head. It felt strange to be preoccupied with someone else, especially when he was so different than Alan. Not only did she feel guilty, she felt intrigued and unsettled. It scared the hell out of her.

Julie heard the door swish open and she pulled her legs in tighter so she would not be seen.

"Lieutenant McKenzie?" A man's low voice asked.

She closed her eyes hoping he would go away.

"I know ye're in here, Julie" It was Scotty. Of course it had to be Scotty.

Julie stretched her legs out on the carpet and called out, "I'm over here."

When he found her sitting in her niche he looked down and smiled softly.

"I tried to comm ye and Dr. Paine told me what happened. When ye didn't answer in yer quarters, I located ye on the computer."

She knew if she looked at him she would start to cry again so she stared back out of the window.

Scotty squeezed in next to her, nudging her over with his hip. "This is cozy."

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, pushing her hair out of her face. She didn't resists and they sat that way for awhile.

Finally she turned to him and asked, "Why did you comm me?"

He looked at her thoughtfully and replied, "The social committee is showing a movie this Saturday night. I wanted to know if ye wanted to go with me?"

She contemplated the idea for a minute. She really liked Scotty. A lot. Was she ready for this?

"Yeah," she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	6. Hard Luck Woman

6.

Julie and Liza worked steadily through the week although Julie barely spoke to Liza.

When a patient was in the chair Liza noted her assistant still continued working professionally but the usual chattiness between the two was missing. Liza wanted to apologize but she wasn't sure how to approach her about it.

Finally, Friday afternoon rolled around and they were finishing up with their last patient.

"So Commander Spock, I found one carious lesion in the upper left quadrant that will need to be restored. Can you come in at zero-seven- hundred on Monday?" Liza asked, turning to him for confirmation.

Spock raised both eyebrows and shifted uncomfortably in the chair at the news. It was as much of a look of surprise as any Vulcan would ever show.

"I have a cavity." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I believe that's what I just said Commander. Is Monday okay?"

"Yes Doctor, Monday is…..agreeable_._"

Liza walked Mr. Spock to the door and watched him leave. She turned to Julie who was clearing away the dirty instrument kit. "TGIF!"

"Yup, TGIF," she agreed but her back was still to Liza.

Liza worked up her nerve and then blurted out, "Listen Julie, I'm really sorry about the other day. I was being mean."

"It's okay, you had no idea. It was entertaining watching you stick your foot in your mouth though."

"Yeah, but I really hate it when we don't talk."

Julie turned from her work at the sterilizer and leaned on the counter. "I was just looking out for you, ya know. You're like the kid sister I never wanted."

"I know, and I appreciate it most of the time." She finished digitally signing her treatment notes in Mr. Spock's record, talking as she typed. "Hey, tomorrow night I'm not doing anything. If you want we could go check out the bowling alley. I hear it's pretty nice."

"Oh, I can't. I have plans already," Julie answered a little awkwardly.

"Really? With whom?" Liza was curious now and wanted to keep Julie talking. If it was possible to miss a friend who is always present, Liza had certainly missed her. She began shutting down the equipment for Julie. She knew the fastest way to make amends was to give her assistant a hand for a change.

"With Scotty," she replied, intent on her task. "We're going to that movie thing they're having."

"Wow! So it's a date?"

"Yeah I… guess it is a date," she said, blushing.

Liza laughed and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Julie, you'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"Yeah, you too. Speaking of which, you better get going. You wouldn't want to stand up the good doctor."

"Oh, thanks Julie. Have a good night."

"Goodnight, Doc."

After stopping at her quarters to change clothes and freshen up, Liza met with Dr. McCoy in the officers lounge where a person could get just about anything one might want to eat. The lounge was almost deserted and they took a table by a view port.

McCoy sat across from her and asked, "I'm starving. Are you ready to eat?"

Liza nodded, but truth be told she was feeling anxious and wasn't sure she could eat anything.

"You can have anything you like," he offered.

"Fries and a chocolate shake?"

"Is that all?"

She smiled. "Yep!"

His dark eyebrows arched as he got up from the table and said dryly, "I can see I'm going to have order some iron supplements for you."

McCoy brought their food back to the table and watched in horror as she dipped a fry in her shake and ate it.

"What? It's good!" she exclaimed, dipping another fry and offered it to him.

"I'll have to take your word for it," he said shaking his head.

They made small talk as they ate and Liza discovered the more she got to know McCoy, the more she liked him. His legendary persona of being a curmudgeon was just that, a persona, an act. She found out the H was for Horatio, that he was a doctor's son, and that he knew all the juiciest gossip on board The Enterprise.

When dinner was finished they made their way up to the conservatory where their talk turned to more serious subjects.

As Liza walked into the conservatory she was enveloped with the scent of roses. But many other exotic blooms also cast their fragrance through the climate controlled air. Various types of artificial lighting beamed down softly from the ceiling, illuminating the rows and rows of domestic and alien plants.

"I have to admit I was a bit nervous about seeing you tonight." She ran her hand over a grouping of rose blooms, and then bent down to smell their sweet fragrance. "My assistant tells me I should just be myself with you".

"I think you're doing a fine job of it now," he said, staying close behind her. "Unless you have some deep dark secret you're not telling me."

"No deep dark secrets. Maybe just a little jaded."

"Me too," was his succinct reply

"I'm recently divorced," she added.

"Me too," he chuckled

She one-upped him. "Twice."

"Me too." They were both laughing now. "_And _I have a daughter from my first marriage," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm a pain in the ass," she confessed.

"So am I," he shot back.

"I have trust issues"

"Don't we all?"

The corners of his mouth lifted into a relaxed smile. "So tell me, why do I make you nervous."

He stood very close beside her now, but did not touch her. Liza turned to him, expecting him to back away. Instead he took her hand and held it.

"Leonard," she began, making the mistake of looking up at his astonishingly blue eyes. "I'm not sure what I want. And I'm even less sure of what to expect. Not just from you but from myself as well."

To her amazement, he seemed to understand exactly what she was saying.

"Don't expect anything," he said softly. "Then you'll always be surprised."

He pulled her closer and inclined his head to kiss her. He found her mouth easily. The coaxing pressure of his lips made Liza sway, and he slid his arms around her, holding her more firmly against his chest.

His mouth was warm and patient and there was something wickedly erotic about his lack of urgency. He teased gently, the tip of his tongue barely touching hers before it withdrew.

McCoy lifted his head breaking the kiss. She stared up at him in a daze.

"My God woman," he finally said. "You _are _trouble."


	7. Realization

7.

Scotty walked Julie down to her quarters late Saturday night after thier movie was over. Julie had to admit she enjoyed the movie immensely. And as usual she enjoyed her time with Scotty.

"I can see why that movie is considered as much a classic as the novel. Frances Ford Coppola makes Dracula seem so sexy," she said reflectively, watching him as he walked beside her.

Scotty smiled in response. "Until he bites yer neck and drains ye dry."

She laughed. "Yeah that kinda puts a damper on the romance, huh?"

"I have a bound copy of the novel if ye wanted to borrow it sometime," he offered glancing over at her.

"I would love that."

He didn't try to hold her hand or put an arm around her waist, and she wondered if she had exaggerated the whole idea of a date. As they reached her door, she decided to ask him about it.

"Scotty, was this a date?" She searched his face not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, I though it was," he said with a wry smile.

"Then if this is a date," Julie concluded, "I suppose this is the part where I give you a kiss."

Julie gripped Scotty lightly by the shoulders and leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek. She couldn't be sure if he miscalculated her intentions or if he was just being sneaky, but he turned his head catching her lips with his in a light caress. She felt his hands rest on her hips and she froze. Pushing away from him, Julie held her hands up to her hot face and sighed unsteadily.

"Did I frighten ye?" he asked gently.

"No," she answered. "I've frightened myself."

"Well,… goodnight then." He reached out and squeezed her arm.

Julie smiled nervously and nodded. "Goodnight Scotty."

Later that night she tossed in her bed. She could not stop thinking about or analyzing the situation over and over. She realized that during her time with Alan she had never really experienced the whole dating scene. It was pretty much just a given that she and Alan would always be together. When the other people in their circle of friends paired off into couples, it only seemed right that she and Alan pair off as well. As their friends broke up and dated others, she and Alan fell into a comfortable partnership and stayed together. She thought at the time she could never want anyone else.

Since Alan's death she had always compared other men to him whether they were interested in her or not and always found them lacking. She used that as an excuse to make herself unavailable. But now, the first time she met someone she had no need or desire to compare to Alan, and she had no idea how to interact with the man. In a way she felt she had cheated herself and she also realized she was cheating Scotty too.

Suddenly she felt guilty about the way she had dismissed Scotty earlier. She worried that he thought she was playing some kind of game; that he would _never _ask her out again. She needed to set things straight.

Julie bolted out of bed and made it halfway to the door before noticing she didn't have her robe. It would not do to go running around a starship in her t-shirt and panties. She went back to grab the robe and jerked it on, tying the belt on her way out the door.

When she reached Scotty's quarters, she pushed the door chime. She didn't know what time it was but she knew he had to be there. Impatiently, she pushed the chime button again just as the door swished open. Scotty stood there still tugging on a shirt and looking bleary-eyed.

Julie flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

She paused for a long moment before replying, a wave of apprehension swept over her. She stepped back almost afraid to look at him; afraid she might see rejection in his eyes.

Her heart slammed in her chest and she swallowed hard before answering him.

"I'm sorry for blowing you off earlier." She began to pace anxiously before him.

Scotty rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and raked a hand through his hair.

"Ye came up here at three in the morning to apologize for that?" Julie couldn't help but notice the slight irritation in his voice.

"It was nagging me."

"I see." He slumped down on his sofa and stared at her blankly.

"It's just that…..umm….I just….well I….I thought…" she stammered. Finally stopping, raising her hands in surrender, she said, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Scotty reached out, took her wrist in his hand and pulled her down on his lap. His sleepy gaze was warm and she could not resist the urge to curl against him like a sun-bathing cat.

"Now what?" she asked quietly.

He tipped her chin up with a finger so that her lips were a fraction of an inch from his. "Kiss me like ye mean it, lass."

So she did.


	8. The Lab Brat

8.

Julie was working in the dental lab early one morning. This was one type of work she didn't mind at all. In fact, she looked forward to it and often scheduled a specific time to spend working in the lab so that she could be alone.

Today she was fabricating a porcelain crown for Lieutenant Sulu using computer aided design and computer aided machinery.

Time Life Terran Classics blared through the speakers and Julie couldn't help but sing along to one of her favorite tunes as she entered the necessary data into the computer.

_Got a good reason,...... for taking the easy way out  
Got a good reason,............. for taking the easy way out, now_

"She was a daaaaaaaaaaaayy tripper, a one way ticket yeah! It took me sooooooooooooo long to find out, but I found out!"

She checked the water levels in the milling machine and the wear on the diamond burs that would cut the crown before snapping a ceramic block in place. It would be a good fit and an excellent shade match for Hikaru; she had made sure of that.

She turned to type in the command for the milling machine to begin its work and shrieked at the man standing behind her.

"GEEZ, SCOTTY YOU SCARED THE BEJESUS OUTTA ME!"

Scotty grinned at her. "I wouldn't have been able to if ye'd not had yer music up so loud. They've been pagin' ye for ten minutes, lass."

Julie reached over to turn the music down and asked, "Paging me? For what?"

Scotty's expression took a more serious tone. "Yer going on a landing mission."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm busy," she said subbornly, then quickly pushed the start button for the milling machine and heard it begin its process.

Scotty crossed his arms and gave her a look that said she was being a child. "Ye'll be done in six minutes."

"And just how do you know that?" she pressed.

"I installed that piece of equipment myself," he said proudly. "And I familiarized myself with the manual so I can repair it when _you_ break it."

"Of course you did," she replied flatly.

Scotty smiled at that, but Julie was filled with dread. She had no desire to go on a landing party unless it was for shore leave. They never seemed to go as planned and although she had only been aboard The Enterprise a few short months, she didn't think Captain Kirk had ever met an alien he couldn't offend.

"There's no way of gettin' around it, Julie," he remarked, "It's better to get it out of the way now than try and put it off."

Julie sighed. He was right and she knew it. She knew when she asked for this assignment she would eventually end up on a landing party roster. But she had just _hoped_ she wouldn't.

Just as she conceded, the milling machine finished its work and the new crown dropped from the robotic arm that held it into a case pan. She knew there would be no more arguing. Julie left the pan on Dr. Paine's desk for review and left with Scotty.

As they walked down to the transporter room Scotty briefed her on the mission. "It's not that big a deal darlin'," he explained, trying to reassure her. "The Drexler Outpost is well established. They've lost communication and yer goin down to check it out. You'll be in and out in no time."

"You guys always say that and then it always turns out to be a big deal."

Scotty simply chuckled as she persisted. "I really don't see why a dental assistant needs to go on an away mission."

"Because yer cross trained in computer science," he replied.

"Oh," she said disappointedly, and then quickly asked, "How do you know if I'm any good?"

"Because ye wouldn't be assigned to The Enterprise unless ye were."

It was supposed to be a compliment and if she didn't have such a horrible feeling about the mission, she might have taken it with more grace.

Scotty took Julie aside in the transporter room just before the rest of the landing party arrived. He handed her a tricorder and communicator, then gave her some advice. "I know yer nervous lass, but don't be. If they split into groups stay with Commander Spock and don't leave his side for anything. Ye'll be fine."

Scotty held her tightly for a moment and kissed her. She wanted to stay there with him just like they were. But eventually he let her go and went to see about the coordinate settings at the transporter controls.

Julie eyed the type one phasers and communicators stored neatly in their chargers. Then she had an idea.

She was ready and waiting on the transporter platform when the captain and the rest of the landing party walked in. Captain Kirk joined her along with Dr. McCoy, Commander Spock, Ensign Pavel Chekov, who Julie knew to be a nice enough fellow with impeccable oral hygiene, and a shy little blonde she recognized as Yeoman Bridget Clark from communications.

Everyone took their places on the pad and Captain Kirk gave the command to begin transport.

"Energize."

As Julie felt the strange sensation of dematerialization take over, her eyes locked on Scotty and anxiety gnawed at her heart. She wondered for a moment if she would ever see him again.

* * *

A/N Gotta love those Beatles!


	9. Landing

9.

The first thing Julie noticed after beaming down to the lobby of the main building at Drexler Outpost was how cold it was.

It was the kind of cold that reminded her of late winter back home in Ohio. It was damp and dark, as if environmental controls had been shut off. She was wishing she had a sweater when she noticed the second thing about Drexler; the stench. She recognized it immediately and it was the stench alone that chilled her to her very core.

"Ugh!" Chekov exclaimed, pulling his shirt up over his nose. "Vat is zat smell?"

Yeoman Clark gagged and held her hand over her face.

"I know what it is," McCoy said grimly.

"Bones?" Kirk asked, frowning and scrunching his nose.

Julie answered first. "Decomp."

Captain Kirk turned to her. "Excuse me? Decomp as in…."

"Dead bodies Jim," McCoy replied, "and by my estimate, I'd say quite a few."

"According to preliminary scans, life signs were within normal range for this outpost," Clark reminded them, her slight southern twang softening her words. To Julie she seemed like such a sweet, quiet girl and she wondered how she had ended up in Starfleet Communications.

"Ship scanners can be fooled. It's happened before," the captain confirmed.

Spock nodded in agreement but otherwise, stood silent. Julie did notice however, that he had a hand on his phaser.

Julie was hoping Kirk would use some sense and ask for another landing party to beam down right away. She was a firm believer in there being safety in numbers. But instead, and very much to her dismay, he suggested they split into teams and she thought of what Scotty said when Kirk paired her with Dr. McCoy. She knew McCoy would not let anything happen to her, but he _was _unarmed. She also knew if Scotty specifically mentioned Spock, she should be with Spock. Her one comfort was the type-one phaser she had hidden in her boot.

Julie knew they were going to find bodies. Not a body; bodies. However, the stench of putrefaction was so strong; there was no way of knowing where it came from. Even her tricorder was stumped. The scans were picking up the gases caused by the chemical reaction of decomposition, but it wasn't giving her or McCoy any ideas of where to look.

McCoy and Julie barely spoke to each other as they searched. Just knowing what they were looking for was enough to suppress any form of socializing between the two.

They turned a corner down a dim hall that led to double doors at the end. A red light flickered erratically from the small square windows set in the doors. As they continued to get closer, Julie realized the light was not red; the windows were.

McCoy realized it too and stopped. He pulled his communicator, flipped it open and said very softly, "McCoy to Kirk." He motioned for Julie to back up against the wall.

"_Kirk here, what have you got, Bones?"_

"I think we found them, Jim."

"_Where are you?" _

McCoy quickly looked around until he found a wall sign that gave him an idea of where they were located.

"We're in the research wing….. 2F7."

"_Stay where you are bones. I'll contact Chekov and Clark. We'll come find you. Kirk out."_

McCoy flipped his communicator shut and looked over at Julie. They stood staring at each other in silence for what Julie thought was an eternity. McCoy turned back towards the doors and sighed. "I wish I had a phaser....... I'd hate to go in there without one."

Julie hesitated for a minute and then said, "I have a phaser." She reached down into her boot and pulled out the type-one she had stashed before they left the ship.

McCoy looked surprised and pleased at the same time. "Does Chief Giotto know you have that?"

"Does it matter?" she said, offering him the weapon.

"Not at the moment," he answered. He took it from her, removed the safety and set it to disintegrate.

The pair quietly approached the doors, Julie following McCoy closely. McCoy stopped short again, causing Julie to run into him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight in that other boot, would ya?"

"No," she answered. She reached in to her top and pulled out a small pen light. Twisting it on, she forced a weak smile. "Heh...it's in my bra."

She shined the light at the doors and McCoy reached out to slowly push them open. The smell was so overwhelming it caused Julie to retch and she swallowed her breakfast for the second time that day. They stared at the abomination before them.

"Holy……..Mary……mother….of God," McCoy breathed in a whisper.

Julie could only whisper in a shakey voice, "I don't think she's listening, Doc."


	10. Monsters

10.

Julie and McCoy stood in the doorway a good five minutes, neither of them daring to speak. The macabre scene in the research room made Julie think of the old scenario about a train wreck. She did not want to look, yet she could not look away.

There were about fifteen to twenty staff members dead and mutilated. Their bodies stacked like cord wood; rotting and desecrated in such a way, one would not be able to determine gender let alone identity or species by merely looking. The blood of the victims covered the walls in intricate patterns of geometric designs, words and runes. Like a code, to the monster that committed the act it would make perfect sense. To Julie, they were symbols of madness. In their shock, they didn't even notice the putrid stench of decay anymore.

Finally she summoned the will and turned away from the door. McCoy palmed the door closed and backed away. He took a few steps and had to reach out to steady himself against the wall.

"We need security…..and HAZMAT gear," McCoy said, more to himself than to her.

"We _need_ to get the fuck out of here," Julie said, more to herself than to him.

His head snapped around and he stared hard at her. Even in the darkness of the hallway she could see the appalled expression on his face. She apologized quickly. "I'm sorry Dr. McCoy, my language was uncalled for."

"No," he said, his shaking hands fumbling with his tricorder. "We _do_ need to get the fuck out of here."

McCoy began to pace. "Where the hell are the others?"

It was clear to Julie that McCoy was trying to stay calm; for her sake probably. It was also clear he was failing. It did not matter to Julie; she was barely hanging on herself. "We must have wandered a lot further than we realized. I figured they'd be here by now."

"Shit," he said.

"I agree. What do we do now?" she asked. Julie leaned against the wall and folded her arms hugging herself, in an attempt to shake off the damp coldness of the building.

"Well, for one thing; I'm not going back in there without security. I mean whatever did that……" he said, his voice trailing off as he stared back at the doors.

"You mean whoever did that," said a thin voice from behind them.

They turned and saw three figures standing in the shadows. One of them was Chekov, his mouth was gagged and his hands were bound behind his back. A slip knot was looped around his neck and secured in the hand of the monster that held a blade to Yeoman Clark's throat. Clark was bound and gagged as well. Her gray eyes held a wild look and she was also crying.

"Drop your weapons and communicators NOW! Or I cut her pretty little head off,"

Bridget whimpered; the monster smiled. Julie and McCoy complied and raised their hands.

The monster led Chekov to the wall and commanded him to sit. Obviously terrorized, Chekov did as he was told. Then, the monster led Clark to where the phaser hit the floor; he shoved her forward, causing her to stumble into Julie and McCoy nearly knocking all three of them over.

He snatched up the phaser and pointed it at his captives, then ripped the medi-kit from McCoy's belt. He went back to Chekov, never taking his eyes off McCoy, and jerked him to his feet by the leash.

He motioned at the other three and ordered them, " Walk."

As it turned out, the monster was a human. A slight man, no taller than Chekov, with thinning blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Although rather disheveled, his appearance was not very menacing at first glance. Julie thought that maybe he had been one of the scientist stationed at the outpost. But for the moment, it didn't really seem to matter. She knew if and when he had the chance, he would kill them all.

Julie worried that his chance had come when he directed them down a passageway into a small windowless room and ordered them to face the wall. McCoy glanced over at her looking worried as well. But surely this wasn't the end. This monster had taken so much time with the others.

She heard a metallic sound behind her and felt something flick the back of her neck, hissing and stinging. Julie had just enough time to understand that what she felt was McCoy's hypo-spray before her legs turned to gel and she slide down the wall to the floor where the blackness of sedation overtook her.

* * *

Julie thought she had opened her eyes but only saw darkness. She tried to move and realized that she too was now gagged and bound. She lay there quietly for a few minutes more on the cold hard floor, not knowing where anyone else was.

She heard a low moan to her right but could not make out who it was. She fought the lingering effects of the sedative and tried to concentrate on a plan.

_Think…._

_Think…._

Julie knew that she had to get her hands free and she pressed them to her back to find out exactly how tightly they were tied. They were palm to palm with a zip tie but she pulled her knees up and rolled to her front, squishing her nose on the floor. She curled her back, was able to get her hands down under her knees and rolled back to her side to work on getting them over her feet.

The zip tie cut into her wrist, her shoulders were beginning to feel like they were dislocated and she had to stop for a minute to rest, still groggy from the sedative. She knew she could do this, she had to do this. Her life depended on it and after all, her brother hadn't teased her and called her "Monkey Girl" for nothing. She wrestled with her hands and feet again and just as she was about to give up, her wrists caught on her boot heels and suddenly came up.

Julie pulled the gag from her mouth and laid there for a minute panting and sweating from her struggle. She knew she couldn't get to her light; she had tucked it away again in her bra. But she did have something else hidden in her boot and she began to work on retrieving it.

She kicked at the heel of her boot with the toe of the other pushing it off. Then, she scooted up to it on her bottom and tipped it upside down. A small pen knife fell between her legs and she sighed with satisfaction. She worked the blade open and fumbled a few times with it until maneuvering it into a position that allowed her to cut the tie. She thought of a prayer of sorts while she caught her breath and rubbed the blood back into her wrists.

_Dear God, thank you for long arms…..Dear Starfleet, thank you for yoga classes….Dear Grandpa, thank you for the pen knife…..Dear Scotty, please don't be mad at me for lifting your penlight….Dear Jason, fuck you for calling me Monkey Girl….._

Julie pulled out the penlight and twisted it on. McCoy was the one moaning on her right. He opened his eyes and she scrambled over to him and cut him loose. He whispered his thanks and sat up.

She scanned the room with her light and discovered Chekov and Clark slumped together in the corner. She cut their ties and removed the gags, startling them both awake. Clark starting crying softly when she realized where she was. Chekov scowled but put his arm around the girl and tried to comfort her.

They all huddled together in the corner as if by some logic, that would protect them or make them disappear if their monster came back.

Finally Chekov spoke in a whisper, " Vat do ve do now?"

"That seems to be the question of the day," Julie replied, scanning the room again with the tiny beam of her penlight. She went over and tried to palm the door, but of course it was locked.

"He killed all the people here didn't he?" Clark's voice hicked from crying as she spoke.

"Yes," McCoy said. He kept his voice low as if that somehow too would keep them from being found. "I've seen a lot of strange things since I started on this mission, Alien entities… or viruses….that make people do some strange things, including murder. But I've never seen anything like the mess in that room before……_ever."_

"He kept speaking of some kind of code, Doctor," Chekov offered. "Vat kind, I do not know. Maybe he just snap…..from ze pressure of space or some'zing."

Just then Julie spied something on the wall that gave her a little hope. "Well, whoever he is, he doesn't think much like a criminal."

"What makes you say that?" McCoy asked.

"Because he left us a possible way out." She shined her light on an air vent in the wall. "I'd say that duct is a good twenty-four inches. It'll be tight, but I bet we could all scoot through it."

Julie kneeled down in front of the vent and used her knife to pry it off. She set the vent aside and looked back at her companions. "Well, in ya go…."

When no one moved she shrugged and said, "Okay well, if you guys want to stick around and wait for Prince Charming to return, knock yourselves out. I'm gettin' the hell out of here. Last one back to the ship is a rotten egg."

With the penlight firmly in her teeth, Julie climbed into the duct. She miscalculated, but in a good way. The duct was just large enough to crawl on hands and knees as long as she stayed very low, and she managed to make it in a couple of yards before she heard someone else crawl in behind her.

Julie glanced back under her arm; it was McCoy with Clark pushing to get in behind him. The corner of his mouth twitched and a touch of whimsy came to his voice. "As much as I might enjoy the view of your derriere Lieutenant, you might want to shut your light off to save the battery until we find another vent and figure out where we are."

Julie couldn't help but giggle under the stress as Chekov finally crawled in, pulling the vent in behind him.


	11. The Great Escape

a/n- Wow, I really struggled with this one. I hope I did it justice but maybe I'll just stick to writing smut!

* * *

It had been a slow and uncomfortable process crawling through what seemed like miles of duct work, but eventually the landing party (or what still remained of it) found what they thought would be a safe exit.

First, they stopped at a vent and listened. They heard nothing and Julie twisted her light on and tried to peer down through the vent, making sure no one was in the room. It was dark and hard to see through the levers of the vent, but she could see just enough of what appeared to be consoles and chairs to hope that otherwise, the room was empty.

She had to curl herself into a ball to get her legs in front of her, but when she did she was able to kick the vent out, sending it clattering to the floor.

"I sure hope no one heard that," McCoy muttered over her shoulder.

"Too late now," she said, scrambling out of the duct.

Julie had been crouched for too long in the air shaft and a sharp pain seized her lower back as she tried to stand. She pressed her hands into her hips and gritted her teeth. Straightening herself, she quickly glanced around the room and found it empty as she had hoped.

McCoy was standing beside her now stretching himself. Clark and Chekov crawled out behind him. Julie was filthy; they were all filthy and the knees of her regulation black nylons were shredded from crawling. But she felt more secure now than she had since they landed. At least she felt like the ball was back in their court.

The room was lit only by the lights of the consoles and screens and the only sounds were the hums and whirs from the computers.

Clark wiped the grime from her face with her sleeve, walked over to a console and sat down. "I reckon we should try to contact the ship somehow."

Chekov joined her at the next console. He pressed a few buttons and tried to type in a command. Nothing happened and his face turned stony. "Iz password protected," he said disappointedly. He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms and scowled once again.

Julie watched him for a minute and began to wonder if he was famous for that scowl the same way Spock was famous for his eyebrows.

"Let's crack it and hack it," she suggested.

"Vat? You can't do zat, iz illegal."

"Uh Chekov, even if the captain and Spock are still alive, I don't think they're going to have a problem with you bending a few laws if it means getting us out of this mess," McCoy said, patting the young ensign on the back.

Chekov looked up at him desperately. "I vouldn't even know vhere to begin…."

"I do," Clark said softly. And for the first time, she smiled. It wasn't just a sweet shy smile, it was an ornery smile and Julie realized she was beginning to like this girl.

"Me too, "she smiled back. "Let's do it." She shooed Chekov out of the way and took his place at the console.

Julie and Clark started banging away on the keyboards and within a few minutes, Julie called out that she had something.

"It's not that important really, but the guy's name is Frances….Dr. Frances Eugene Gordon." She frowned at the profile on screen and added, "He's a shrink of all things."

McCoy snorted, "With a name like that, no wonder he has issues."

"Oh, I don't know _Leonard_, Frances isn't all that bad is it?" Julie said, giving McCoy a smiling glance. He glared at her and she quickly went back to her task.

"I've got security cams back online!" Clark exclaimed. Another screen blinked on and Chekov sat down in front of it smiling, watching the alternating views of the various rooms and corridor flick by.

"Do you think Dr. Frankenstein knows we're missing yet?" McCoy asked. He leaned on the back of Julie's chair and watched over her shoulder anxiously.

"I hope not," she answered, " but of course there is no telling how long we were out……or how long we crawled to find this room….or if the captain and Commander Spock are okay……or if the ship even knows we're missing yet….."

"OKAY! Okay….a lot of variables involved here. Let's just stick to the basics and get communications back online," McCoy demanded.

"I'm workin on it." Julie said defensively but it was Clark that managed to hack communications first.

"I GOT IT!" Clark shouted triumphantly. She almost jumped out of her chair in victory before she remembered where she was. She blushed and turned her attention back to the console. Julie stuck out her tongue and Clark smiled as she called the ship.

"Clark to Enterprise….Clark to Enterprise…come in Enterprise."

"_Enterprise, Scott here." _

Clark pumped her arm and mouthed an enthusiastic, "_Yes"._

McCoy leaned over her shoulder to speak. "Mr. Scott, listen carefully, we don't have much time. Dr. Gordon has murdered the entire Drexler staff and is running loose here in the main building. We have not been able to locate Spock or the captain. We need a security team as soon as you can beam them down."

"_Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk ordered a security team about six hours ago but we've not been able to beam anyone down. We've been trying but there's something jamming us from yer end. It's as though someone locked us out. "_

"Keep trying Scotty. We'll see what we can figure out from this end. In the meantime, have you heard _anything_ from Spock or the captain? " McCoy asked, his patients wearing thin in his voice.

"_Not since the captain ordered the security team and like I said, that was hours ago."_

On the security screen, they could see Dr. Gordon searching door to door, knife in one hand, phaser in the other. Searching for them, searching for Spock and Kirk; it did not matter. Sooner or later he would find them. They heard the sound of feet in the corridor and someone was fiddling with the door control.

"We have to Go Scotty, I think we're about to have company."

"_Aye, I'll be standing by Doctor. Good luck. Scott out."_

McCoy turned to Chekov and said, "Now might be a good time to scrounge up some weapons, Mr. Chekov."

The only things handy were the chairs, and the two men both took one by the legs and positioned themselves on each side of the door to wait. Julie and Clark minimized the screens and crouched under the console. It wasn't much protection but it was better than nothing.

When the door finally opened, Chekov and McCoy swung simultaneously hitting their target with a loud whack in the face and knocking him out cold. Two bodies hit the floor with a thud; the bodies of their captain and first officer.

"Ohhhhh shit…" a wide-eyed Clark gasped from under the console.

Julie let a nervous giggle escape her lips before she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out into laughter. In the dimness she saw Chekov's mouth form a slow, silent "_Oh no_" and the shocked expression on McCoy's face.

"Sonuva…" he whispered, reaching down to pull Kirk out of the doorway, which was now closing and opening automatically on his body. Chekov struggled with Spock but together they managed to drag the unconscious men to a corner of the room where McCoy could assess the damage.

Spock's nose was bleeding and was set slightly off center. Kirk had a large goose egg forming on his forehead. He raised his head up, babbling something incoherent. His eyes crossed, then rolled back in his head and he passed out.

McCoy used Julie's filched penlight to examine Spock and the captain's pupils. Then he checked their pulse and respirations and sighed.

"Well, Spock's nose is broken but that's nothing I can't fix once we get back to the ship. And Jim is going to have one nasty headache but I think he'll be alright. At least we know we have everyone accounted for."

Chekov looked like he was going to be sick and he righted a toppled chair and then slumped into it.

Clark was already back at her console working on the transporter problem. "Okay, based on what Mr. Scott said, I think I might have this figured out."

Everyone gathered around her to listen and she continued, "Before I was accepted to Communications, I was a transporter tech and we had this thing we could do, where we could reprogram the transporter so that it only allowed certain people to use the transporter. It was good for a laugh and I reckon that's what's going on here, only Dr. Gordon reversed it from this end. Not only can no one beam out, but no one can beam down anymore either."

The longer she spoke the heavier her accent became and the faster she talked. "So what we need to do is...... we need to reconfigure a tricorder, if we can find one, and put it in testing mode."

Clark took a deep breath, "_Then_, we either enter the code of the person who reprogrammed it; which I'm willin' to bet Dr. Gordon ain't gonna give us, or find a generic code. It would trick the transporter into thinking we were the ones who programmed it and Mr. Scott could beam us up."

She looked up at them, then back at the screen. She crossed her arms, nodded, and said with finality, "Yep, that would about do it."

"So you're telling me we need to find a tricorder and get back to the lobby," McCoy asked skeptically.

"Yep," Clark chirped.

"Well, Spock doesn't have his. It's the first thing I checked after we hit him."

Chekov sat up straight in his chair. "Vhat do you mean _ve _hit him. I did not hit him, I only hit the keptain." Then he looked like he was going to be sick again and muttered, "Oh my God I hit the keptain."

"Take it easy Chekov," Julie said. "I'm sure Captain Kirk will understand once we explain." She looked to McCoy for confirmation, "Won't he?"

"I don't know Lieutenant, I've never hit him in the face with a chair before," McCoy answered sarcastically.

"Then might I suggest we get moving?" Julie asked. "The sooner we get back to the ship, the sooner you can straighten him out."

Everyone agreed and by then Spock was able to walk on his own. Between him and Dr. McCoy they were able to carry the captain.

That left Julie, Chekov and Clark to walk point and guard the rear.

Julie went out into the corridor first. It was dim but at least she could see without using her penlight. She signaled to the others. Spock and McCoy were next with a very groggy captain Kirk. They were followed a few seconds later by Clark and Chekov.

They walked as quickly and quietly as they could, only stopping to peak around corners or to listen carefully, making sure they would not be ambushed again. Sometimes they could actually hear Dr. Gordon in some other part of the building. His insane laughter and angry tirades echoed through the corridors.

At one point Julie thought she heard him coming and signaled the others to back into a niche along the corridor. As they flattened themselves against the wall they heard his footsteps getting closer and becoming faster. He was running. As he ran past them, unexpectedly Clark leapt out from her hiding place and tackled Dr. Gordon like linebacker. She smashed into him, knocking his knife and phaser out of his hand and sending them clattering to the floor. She used her body to trap him against the wall, elbowing him in the chest and ribs, and when he was finally on the floor being pummeled in the head with her fists, Chekov managed to drag a kicking and punching Clark off the unconscious man before she beat him to a bloody pulp.

When she realized she was no longer fighting a knife wielding psychopathic killer, she calmed down, dusted herself off, jerked the hem of her skirt back in place and said with a satisfied smile, "Well I guess I kicked _his_ ass!"

She reached down and jerked the tricorder off Dr. Gordon's neck and checked it. "And I got my tricorder back too!"

"Well done Yeoman Clark," Spock said, taking a communicator and looking about as pleased as a Vulcan with a broken nose could look.

"Sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, Commander."

Spock answered by raising an eyebrow and nodding.

When they finally reached the lobby and the transporter pad, Clark put her tricorder in testing mode and began trying the generic codes she already knew. When they failed to work, Spock contacted the ship again with his communicator and Clark tried the codes Scotty suggested.

When they too failed, Julie had an idea. She took the tricorder from Clark and punched in a code she noticed in the research room. It was so simple it had to work. She finished entering the code and was rewarded when the console lit up.

"How did you guess that code, Lieutenant," asked Spock.

"That sequence was plastered all over the walls in the research room," she explained. "I figured if Gordon reprogrammed the transporter he would probably use the one code that was constantly on his mind."

For the second time in less than a few minutes, Spock's eyebrow darted upwards again and he admitted, "A logical assumption. One I would not have thought of."

She crossed her arms and considered his statement, then replied, "Hmph....I thought it was kinda obvious."

Everyone stepped up on the transporter pad and she took the communicator from Spock who was holding up a smiling, cross-eyed Captain Kirk. She flipped it open and picked up the ship's frequency.

"McKenzie to Enterprise."

_"Enterprise, Scott here." _He sounded relieved to hear from them again.

"Scotty, beam us the _hell_ outta here....... Please." She paused and added for good measure, "Energize."

The captain looked up and giggled. "Heeeeeyyy, thasss my line."


	12. Reunion

12.

* * *

Liza was cleaning out the prosthodontics supply cabinet and worrying about McCoy and Julie.

She sat on the floor of the lab sorting through boxes of wax and impression compound. Not that the cabinet actually needed sorted, but it gave her something to do. She thought maybe if she reorganized something it would help her keep her mind off things. But she soon realized she would not feel right until Julie and Len were back on the ship safe and sound.

Mr. Scott had informed her of the situation on Drexler and explained that as soon as he had more information about her assistant and Dr. McCoy she would be the first to know. She wasn't sure if he was telling her that out of kindness or if it because she was a senior officer and needed to know out of duty, but she appreciated being kept in the know even if it made her worry.

Julie was a fairly resourceful person. Liza depended on her a great deal at Starfleet and was always amazed at her assistant's creativity and ability to roll with the punches. As her time in her advanced dental residency flew by she came to see Julie not only as her right hand, but also a dear friend. It scared the hell out of her to think one insane murderous person might end all that.

Liza wasn't sure how she felt about Leonard yet. She liked him a great deal. He picked her brain, made her think and made her laugh. He wasn't bad in bed either and she liked that too.

As immature and selfish as it sounded, she thought it would totally suck if something bad happened to him just when things were getting started between them.

She finished putting all the supplies back in the cabinet and stood dusting herself off.

An announcement sounded over the P.A.

"_Dr. Paine to Sickbay. ….Dr. Paine to Sickbay please."_

"They're back!" she said aloud to herself.

Sickbay was just a few doors down from Dental but she ran anyway. She stopped herself at the door so she could calm down. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Things were happening but it was not quit as chaotic as she expected. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were on bio beds being attended by McCoy and Dr. M'Benga. Nurse Chapel was attending Dr. McCoy. Or at least the poor woman was trying to.

Christine was dabbing an antiseptic soaked cotton ball on Leonard's wrist and he kept shooing her away.

Over by the counter stood Julie, Ensign Chekov and Yeoman Clark. She decided to approach them first and asked, "What happened to Mr. Spock and the captain?" She looked at each of their faces for an answer.

When she looked at Chekov she noticed he looked like he was going to be sick, but it was Yeoman Clark who answered, "They walked into a door and it slammed shut on them."

The other two nodded in agreement making Liza wonder what she was missing.

Julie said, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. Doc, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'm just going to wait and see if McCoy needs my help with anything. Goodnight Julie, I'm glad you're safe."

Liza hugged her and Julie let her, knowing how dirty and stinky she was. Liza didn't mind at all and even hugged Chekov and Clark.

"Can I get one of those?" McCoy's voice said from behind.

Liza turned and smiled at him. "I was saving a special one for you." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a moment.

He whispered near her ear. "I'm done here. Can you meet me at my place in ten minutes?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and said, "See you in ten minutes."

They left together but went in separate directions. She to her quarters to pick up some clean clothes and McCoy to his quarters to get a shower. Before either of them knew it she was standing at his door and he was opening it to her in a towel.

Liza went into his arms and he held her there. Raining kisses on her face, guiding her towards the bedroom.

McCoy took her lips in slow, inquiring kisses. He helped her out of her uniform carefully, laying her bare before him. He pushed her in a direction that made her lay back on the bed. McCoy removed his towel and lay down beside her.

He lowered his head and let his mouth travel over the places on her skin where her pulse beat the strongest. Everyplace she thought that he should go next seemed to be the next spot he kissed, yet she still shivered at the sensations his lips caused.

McCoy touched the place between her thighs where her flesh was silken and very wet, and he pushed his fingers inside her. He kept her body pressed tightly against his as he stroked her. Liza arched against his hand. She wanted him over her, against her, inside her, filling her.

"I need you," she said, barely able to speak.

"Not yet," he whispered.

Liza felt her body tighten, pulse, everything intensified until she almost reached her breaking point. His satin kisses ventured lower and she felt the shock of his tongue stroking her too. Liza couldn't move, couldn't think, her body drowning in pleasure. His mouth worked her over while his fingers thrust until she cried out and shuddered in ecstasy.

He moved over her, nestling himself between her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips forward, taking him in one smooth glide.

"Oh God," she whispered, suddenly unable to move. He pulled her leg up over a shoulder and pushed deeper. They moved together, matching each others movements stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust until the sweet impact of flesh into flesh was too much to bear.

He bent to kiss her lips and the ultimate pleasure rippled through her once more. Her cries against his lips sent McCoy over the edge, groaning harshly as the headlong rush of his own release overcame him.

Afterward they lay together contented and satisfied.

"I better be careful or we might find ourselves getting married again," he said. At that moment he was curled up against her back resting his head next to hers.

"I am never getting married again," she stated mildly.

"Never say never, Liza."

She wondered if he was just teasing so she tested her theory. She turned in his arms to face him and said, "Do I like this? You bet. Do I plan on doing it again? Absolutely. Do I love you? I don't know yet. Because I'm not sure I have the correct definition of what loving someone is really supposed to be. And that's what I need to figure out. And until I do that, I am not getting married again."

What could he say to that?

"Most women would want to get married. That would be the next step in a serious relationship," was his short response.

"I'm not most women and this is not a serious relationship-- yet." She kept her tone even and soft so he would not misunderstand her as being angry. "Ask me when _you're_ ready to ask me and find out what I think. Don't skirt around and fish for it. And for fucks sake, don't tell me you love me unless you mean it."

He looked a little hurt so she added, "You are a wonderful man Len, and a talented doctor. And I find myself becoming quite enamored with you."

"Enamored my ass," he replied in his familiar grumble. "You're absolutely crazy about me."

She laughed richly, making him smile. "That too, Len."

She held him that night, and he drifted off to sleep, snoring softly and occasionally, she noticed, grinding his teeth.

Liza still cursed the dark memories of her most recent ex-husband and their façade of a marriage whenever it came rushing into her thoughts. It had been almost four years since she walked into the private practice where they worked as associate dentists and caught him fucking the hygienist.

But she had finally pulled herself free of that emotional quagmire and now felt like a better woman because of it. She was starting her life and career over and just happened to be involved with a very nice albeit sometimes cantankerous man. And so she realized her ex-husband's betrayal didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

Yes indeed, sometimes bad situations could become blessings in disguises- depending on how one viewed it.


	13. First

13.

* * *

When Julie was finished in Sickbay, she took her weary body home to her quarters.

As soon as she walked in the door she went straight for the bathroom and turned on the shower. She removed her filthy uniform and nylons and threw them in the garbage bin. They were permeated with the stench of decay from Drexler, stained, and snagged from her escape and crawl through the airshaft. A simple washing would never rid the stains and frankly, although uniforms were expensive, she never wanted to wear those particular articles of clothing ever again.

She stepped into the hot water and let it pound on her back. She washed her hair and then washed it again. She needed to make sure it was clean. _She _needed to be clean and when she finished with her hair, she moved on to her face and body, scrubbing the skin pink and washing away all the horrors she saw and smelled in that place. Or so she hoped.

After drying off, Julie put on a cotton sleep shirt and robe. She still felt chilled and wanted nothing more than a hot cup of tea and her bed. Her door chimed and her inner senses told her it had to be Scotty. He was the only one she hadn't seen yet since returning to the ship.

"Enter," she called out. The doors opened and Scotty strode in with a worried expression on his face.

"I went to Sickbay as soon as I could but ye'd already left. Ye alright lass?"

"I'm alright. My back and wrists hurt though."

Scotty looked at her sympathetically. Julie went right into his arms and began telling him the whole story from landing to escape, stopping only twice. Once to get settled on the sofa and a second time to give him back his penlight, which he never even noticed was gone.

He showed no surprise in his features as she explained how she managed to get loose from her bindings or figure out the missing code. But she did detect a little pride when he told her it was all good thinking on her part. He did however give her a scolding glance when she told him that Chief Giotto confined her to quarters for the next day and was putting a reprimand on file for taking an unauthorized phaser.

"If ye would have asked, I would have authorized one for ye," he said.

"I didn't think you would let me have it for some reason."

She yawned and he stood to make his leave. "Ye need to rest. I'll come see ye tomorrow."

"Please don't leave me," she said almost pleading. "Not tonight."

"Aye, I'll stay, but you're going to bed." He reached for her hand and helped her up.

Julie went to her room, removed her robe and crawled into bed. She could hear Scotty putting their cups in the replicator return and lower the lights. The last thing she remembered was the bed sinking under his weight as he sat on the edge and took off his boots. Then there was darkness.

She woke once in the during the night and for a moment thought she was still in the nightmare of Drexler until she realized she was in her own bed. Her eyelids fluttered but were so heavy she left them closed. She writhed around under the covers to find a comfortable position. Then she was aware of a soothing hand on her back. Of low murmuring, settling her back to sleep.

She woke again a few minutes before zero-five-hundred. Scotty was still sprawled out behind her sleeping. She sat up stiffly, still sore from the previous day's excursion and swung one leg over the side of her bed, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake him.

"Does yer back still hurt?"

She turned back to look at him. Scotty was now propped on one elbow, his brown eyes half closed. His hair was a mess and he needed a shave. Julie thought he looked sexy as hell. He held out his hand to her. "C'mere and I'll rub it for ye."

She took his hand and slid back into bed, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, then moved his hands down her back in slow roving circles.

He was so warm Julie couldn't resist nuzzling and kissing his neck. The top of her foot slid up his shin and she wrapped her leg around his calf. His hand continued down to massage her bottom through her thin night shirt. She leaned away a bit so she could look him in the eyes and found warmth there too mixed with a little amusement.

"Don't be afraid of me, lass," he said in a low voice.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Do I make ye nervous?" he asked gently.

She shook her head and asked tentatively, "Can ask you something?"

"Now?"

Julie ignored his question and asked her own, "The day you found me on the observation deck, when Liza and I argued, did she tell you about a fiancé?"

His body stiffened and he frowned, probably wondering what the hell she was on about. "What fiancé?"

"Um…the one that died….but never mind that…. I never mentioned him because I was afraid you'd think I was comparing you to him….which I'm not by the way…….but….that's not the point….. Scotty, how do I explain this?"

He relaxed again, but now he simply looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it as she began to expand the discussion. Julie tried to spill what she had to say quickly but ended up only sputtering.

"Um…Alan, his name was Alan. Well, he was my first…and… well…." She turned her gaze to his chest and ran her thumbs up his clavicles absently as she spoke. "I wasn't really interested in anyone else till I met you."

Her face heated with a deep blush that crept up her cheeks and ears. "I haven't…..done anything….you know, this intimate… for….a really long time," she stammered.

Scotty lifted her chin with a finger and asked, "So, what's the problem?" He smiled, kissed her and waited patiently for her to answer.

She blurted out, "Well, what if I'm really _bad_ at it?"

"Ye won't be bad at it. You only have to ask for whatever ye want. If it doesn't feel good, move on to the next thing," he replied, laughing softly. She smiled in reaction. They were nose to nose now and he resumed his caressing.

"Do ye trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered in a whisper.

He smiled.

"Ye wanna get naked?"

She smiled.

"Yeah."

He kissed her. "Yeah?"

She answered against his lips, "Yeah."

Scotty kissed her again; a deep devouring kiss that left them both breathless. His tongue moved inside to taste her mouth. When she played her tongue against his, a low moan of satisfaction came from his throat. She tugged at his shirt and he broke their kiss just long enough to raise his arms and remove it. She wanted to touch him but he never gave her a chance. He pulled her night shirt over her head, threw it to the floor with his and slid his arms around her.

Lips to lips again, he caressed her spine lightly with his fingertips. Goosebumps spread over her body so rapidly her skin tingled everywhere. She held him tighter as if her life depended on it; as if she had no choice but to hold on or get lost in the tempest of sensations he was provoking.

She had forgotten what this was like. The feeling of masculine hands on her body, touching her gently, arms and legs entwining, bare skin burning against bare skin. But even what she remembered, had never felt this good.

His kisses became softer. He ran his hand down under the waist of her panties and cupped her bottom. She responded by dragging her foot up the back of his thigh and hooking her leg around his hips. As she shifted her leg higher, brushing her smooth thigh against the hairiness of his, she felt the rigidness of his arousal press against her through his shorts. It was almost like a sexual game they were playing. He gently pushing her forward and she gently pushing back. She knew he was trying to be patient and considerate of her, and she loved that about him.

Her fingers trilled over the smooth skin of his back causing him to visibly shudder.

"Ye feel so good against me, lass." he whispered gruffly.

"This is better than good," she told him between kisses. "This feels wonderful."

She ran her hands across his broad shoulders, down his back again and finally to his butt. His skin was hot and smooth under her fingers. Muscle and bone moved in her hands and she marveled over the way it felt.

Scotty dragged his lips away from her mouth and moved lower to taste and play with her breasts. His hands stroked, caressed and teased, and when she didn't think she could take much more, his lips moved over a nipple and he sucked it into his mouth. She clung to his shoulders and closed her eyes in surrender to the pleasure he was giving her.

A hand stroked a path down the flat of her stomach and began tugging at her panties until she moved her legs enough to allow him to pull them off. They went to the floor as well and the next thing she knew, his shorts had joined them and he had managed to roll her on top of him.

Julie lifted herself away from him and sat on his thighs. She looked down at his rock hard erection, so brutally masculine.

She quirked a mischievous eyebrow toward him. He responded with a grin. A flush of pleasure surged through her knowing her admiration for his body turned him on.

"Can I touch you?" she asked. He said she only had to ask.

His stomach muscles flinched and he held a more serious expression. Tucking his arms behind his head, he nodded, "Aye."

She reached out and touched his chest, brushing her hands down the ridges of his stomach. The muscles twitched and ever so gently she ran her fingers along the length of his manhood. She explored him with her fingers and hands, circling him, stroking him until he was even harder. She lifted her eyes to look at him, her hands still caressing the velvety soft shaft.

He sucked in a hissing breath, tore her hands away and pulled her up to his chest. He kissed her hard and said in a dark voice, "No more of that. I want ye so much." Apparently he could ask too and Julie was happy to oblige.

"Then take me."

Circling her waist with his hands he lifted her slightly and pushed himself into her. Her body sighed with pleasure as he filled her. She sat up, taking him deeper. He groaned and gripped her bottom as she began to ride him. Slowly at first until she found a rhythm. He scooped up handfuls of her long dark hair and let it cascade back down her back and shoulders in a dark veil.

Scotty smiled up at her. "Ye look just like a Pagan princess," he said. His words slurred slightly from his desire.

Somehow she found humor as well as pretty flattery in those words. She leaned down and kissed him just for saying it.

Their bodies moved fluidly. In bed there was nothing left between them. No awkwardness, just the perfect movements of lovers.

Her own desire soared higher and higher. He reached down between them and caressed her most sensitive spot with his thumb, intensifying her pleasure until she shuddered and cried out. Spasms wracked through her.

Julie was still flying apart when he took her by the hips again and thrust high and deep, finding his own release deep in her shattering body.

She collapsed against his chest, panting. He lifted her face and gave her a sweaty, mouth watering kiss.

"Just like riding a bike, aye?"

"I'd ride you instead of a bike any day," she answered.

He chuckled and and got up to use the bathroom. When he came back she couldn't help but admire his physique. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, tight butt. In short, he was hot. Or at least she thought so. That thought made her giggle.

"What are ye giggling for?" He eyed her suspiciously, settled in beside her and took her back into his arms.

"I was just thinking how hot you were when I realized how silly it was for a thirty-eight year old woman to use the term hot to describe her dead sexy, forty-seven year old lover."

A wry smile crept across Scotty's face. "Ye think I'm _hot_?"

"You are HOT baby! And you have a magnificent ass."

"What about my stunning good looks and my award winning personality?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

"They're matched only in comparison by your charisma, animal magnetism and your amazing skills at the pool table."

They laughed together for a moment over that. He took her hand and kissed it. "Ye're silly. Now I know ye're lyin' lass.

"You're so modest too," she said.

They both laughed even longer at that. And when they settled down, they began the seductive ritual of going another round.


	14. Observations

14.

"I'm so happy I get to see you tonight even if it is between shifts," Julie told Scotty one evening not long after they spent their first night together.

Julie was holed up with Scotty in their hiding place on the observation deck. They sat on the floor together, stealing a few minutes alone before he reported for duty and she went to bed. It wasn't that they needed to meet in secret. They simply enjoyed spending some quiet time together stargazing and the observation deck was the perfect place to do so.

"Aye, you and I both. Never cared for the graveyard shift but it comes up from time to time."

She leaned back against his chest and sighed, "I wouldn't mind working nights so much, it's not like I'm sleeping well anyway."

"It's gonna be alright lass. The nightmares go away eventually. It just takes time."

"It's not that he really did anything to me," she replied. "It's more the idea that I was so vulnerable to him that upsets me. Especially when he drugged us."

Scotty was silent but Julie knew he was listening. That was another thing she loved about him; he knew when she needed someone to listen. It made it that much easier for her to open up to him now. "I know I'll get over it. But right now it's all I seem to think about."

His hand was resting on her thigh. He turned it palm up and she laced her fingers with his. She liked holding his hand. She enjoyed sitting with him like this. He had a comfortable body that was good for getting cozy with just the right amount of solid muscle. When she first met Scotty, Julie had actually been surprised to find he was almost ten years older than her. She even teased him calling him an old man from time to time but there was nothing old about Scotty.

Julie spoke again. "I mean, I just don't get what made him do that to those people," she paused and thought for a moment. "Liza wanted me to assist her with his jaw surgery but I couldn't do it…I didn't want to help him…I had to say no. Lieutenant Brent assisted her."

"That bastard deserved to get his jaw broken," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just surprised little Yeoman Clark was the one to do all the damage."

"I'm not surprised at all," she replied. "Oh sure she's so sweet and quiet, but it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. They'll probably ship Gordon off to a penal colony but I think he should be institutionalized in a mental facility."

"And you told me to stay with Commander Spock," she added as an afterthought.

"Aye, Spock would have taken care of ye. Gordon was an idiot to think a Vulcan couldn't bust out of those plastic ties. Spock prob'ly had em' off in seconds flat."

Julie turned her head to look up at him and asked, "You admire him?"

Scotty thought before answering, "The man drives me absolutely barking mad sometimes but as a scientist and officer, yes I admire his accomplishments and his professionalism. I respect him and most importantly, I trust him with my life even if I don't understand his _logic_ half the time."

"Well if you feel that strongly about it, he must be a good man," she said and then began prattling on again.

"And then what we did to Mr. Spock ….Oh my God, and the poor Captain. Those men still have no idea what it was that hit them. And heaven help us if they do. I don't even think Dr. McCoy could sweet talk his way out of that one."

"But ye were brilliant with that code, lass," Scotty interrupted.

"Not really. It was written all over the walls in the lab." _In blood. _"The rest was just a guess."

"Well it was a brilliant guess and if I ever find myself bound and gagged in the dark, I hope it's with you." Scotty grinned and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

She slapped his leg and laughed. "My wrists are still killing me but when they're better I'll show you how it's done-naked," she said and wriggled her eyebrows back at him.

"Oh aye, well let me kiss them better. We mustn't delay healing." Scotty plucked up one of Julie's wrists lightly with his fingers and delicately pecked at the ligature bruises with his lips

Just then they heard the door slide open.

Julie pulled her feet in automatically and gestured for Scotty to do the same. No one usually stayed very long and there had been a few instances before when someone had come to the observation deck and left never knowing she was there. On more than one occasion she was privy to conversations that she probably should not have heard. Nothing that would ever endanger Starfleet or Enterprise, but definitely subjects that would cause things to take an interesting turn on the ship if they ever leaked out.

Julie peered quietly around the support to see who it was.

A tall leggy blonde stood gazing out the window. The door slid open again and by now, Scotty was practically climbing over Julie's shoulders to get a better view for himself.

The blonde was Christine Chapel, McCoy's head nurse. She was someone Julie was friendly with but didn't know very well. And the gentleman, who was coming through the door to join her, was to Julie's surprise, Commander Spock. Nurse Chapel flung her arms around Spock's neck and he responded by doing something Julie had never witnessed a Vulcan do before; he smiled at Christine and then kissed her.

Julie gasped a little and a hand wrapped over her mouth to keep her from speaking.

She turned wide-eyed to Scotty who was grinning from ear to ear. He slipped his other hand around the back of her head and pressed his hand tighter when she tried to speak against his fingers. He slowly shook his head and gently released her.

Scotty sat back against the bulkhead pulling her along with him. She quietly crawled over his legs and curled herself up in his lap. He wrapped his long arms around her and his mouth closed over hers. He showed her with his clever lips exactly how he planned on passing the time while they waited for Spock and Chapel to leave.

Julie realized she had been holding her breath. She let a long, slow sigh and allowed herself to melt into his strong embrace. Scotty slid his hand up to the nape of her neck and gently raked his fingers through her hair. She enjoyed that too. His other hand fingered the inch of skin that was exposed along the waistband of her pajama bottoms. The feathery touch of his fingers sent shivers up her back. She fought to not make any noise and she had the strange feeling that Scotty was enjoying her struggle.

Loving sounds were coming from the other side of the support and although Scotty was keeping her mind very busy at the moment, Julie caught part of a conversation.

"Let me look at you. Does your nose still hurt?" Chapel asked.

There was silence and then Spock replied, "There is still some slight discomfort when I sneeze, Christine."

"Awwww. Let me kiss it for you." Julie heard some kissing sounds and felt Scotty's lips curve into a smile against hers.

Then she heard, "Oh you! Vulcan's don't sneeze!"

Julie then understood that Spock and Christine truly were involved romantically with each other and that this must have been the first time the two had been able to see each other privately since the landing party returned from Drexler.

It was odd to think of Christine and Spock as a couple. From what she knew of them, Christine was very compassionate and had a wicked sense on humor, while Spock was a typically quiet, reserved Vulcan. Yet here they were on the observation deck, and from the sounds of it, obviously giving each other some much needed affection after such a stressful mission. And yet somehow, it all seemed to fit. When Julie thought about it again, she realized they were perfect for each other.

_Oh well, _she thought. _To each their own._

The following morning, Julie walked in to Sickbay for a follow up appointment to have her wrists checked. She was mortified beyond belief when Christine Chapel gave her a little wink and asked about the well being of a certain Chief Engineer. On Drexler, she learned Vulcan's were exceedingly strong. Last night, she learned Vulcan's could smile but could not sneeze. And that morning, she learned what excellent hearing they had.

_Fascinating._


	15. Games

15.

McCoy rested his left hand on Liza's shoulder as he stood beside her. He placed his right hand over hers and began giving his instructions.

"Okay darlin', this is what you do," he said taking her hand more firmly. "You put your fingers like this…..and ….you move your arm like so. That's it…that's a girl."

Liza frowned in concentration, her entire attention attempting to focus on technique. It was difficult to think with Len pressed against her, his arm holding her waist.

"When you bring your hand….right about here," McCoy continued, "you release and roll it down fast and hard. Don't choke."

Liza's bowling ball landed with a thud on the hardwood lane and began to roll towards the pins. The ball barely made it down the alley but managed to knock down a few pins. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Nice throw!" Julie shouted in encouragement. She leaned over and muttered to Scotty, "Good thing it's not a pot game, aye?"

Scotty smiled. "Aye!"

"I heard that!" Liza glared at them both and McCoy handed her the next ball, bringing her attention back to the game.

"Throw it again, honey. By yourself this time. Just like I taught you."

Liza held the ball like McCoy had shown her and approached the foul line, aiming the ball down the center. She drew her arm back and threw the ball, lofting it slightly. It landed hard, rolled to the left and then curved back to the center, just picking up her spare.

She raised her hands in triumph and turned to her companions, shrieking, "WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Julie stood for her turn, picked her ball up from the return and approached the foul line. She rolled a seven-ten split and on her second throw she picked up the spare, setting the bar for the rest of the players.

Since Liza had never bowled before, they all played the remainder of the first game at an easy pace. They teased Liza about her lousy throws and her gutter balls. But they also gave her the much needed advice that would improve her game.

McCoy won that first game and Scotty won the second, with Julie making excuses about her poor game due to her weak wrists. Since the incident on Drexler, the lieutenant wrists had steadily improved. But there were still times she was plagued with pain and numbness. On occasion, it affected her work performance and Liza sometimes feared she would lose her assistant to a medical discharge.

The couples decided to quit for the night in exchange for a round of drinks at the bar.

It was quieter there and relaxing compared to the noise of the bowling alley. Liza laughed to herself at the thought of bowling on a star ship as it hurtled through space. But she had to admit it was a fun way to blow of steam even if she did lose miserably.

It was also nice getting out for a bit. Between the demands of the dental clinic and sickbay as well as both hers and Len's administrative duties, they usually ended up hiding out in each other's quarters during their downtime. It also gave them a chance to socialize with both of their friends since Scotty and Julie were an item now.

The ladies regaled a few stories with the guys about their days at Starfleet and listened as Len and Scotty told stories about their own early adventures. After a few more drinks, their tongues became looser and the topics turned to jokes about bad dates and bad exes.

Len finally asked Liza the ten-thousand credit question. "So, little lady, what exactly did you do to run the poor slob off?" He referred to her first husband Paul, leaning on the table with his chin propped on his hand.

If it had been anyone else that asked her she might have been offended. But Liza knew McCoy was just toying with her now and she answered, "I'm an Earth sign, he was a water sign. Together we made mud."

Everyone laughed and he asked, "And what about your second husband? Steve was it?"

Julie answered bluntly for her, "He was just a douche bag."

McCoy looked over at her with amusement. "Tell us how you really feel Lieutenant. Don't hold back."

"I always do," she replied smiling brightly.

Eventually, Scotty and Julie left them, bidding them goodnight. As McCoy watched them go he commented, "I like her. She's funny."

Liza smiled. "I like her too." Then her mind switched to something more serious. "Len, is she really going to be okay? Or are you just blowing smoke up her ass?"

McCoy gave her a wicked grin and chuckled, "Darlin, the only ass I want to blow anything up, is yours.

She laughed but then said, "Really Len, what's the situation about my tech?"

"I think she'll be okay. She just needs time to heal," he explained. "And I don't think her symptoms are anything some nerve regeneration therapy won't cure. But I'd like to give her body a chance to repair itself as much as possible first. Can you handle her with a case of the old butter fingers for a little while longer?"

"I think so. I'd just hate to see her go. She knows her shit. It would be the equivalent of you losing Chapel," she told him.

McCoy pulled a face and groaned, "I _am_ losing Chapel."

"What?" Liza leaned in closer as if she might miss something.

"She's applied for medical school. I signed a letter today vouching for her. If she gets in, she'll start as soon as this mission is over," he said. Then he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, propping one ankle on his knee, as he always did. "Which brings me to another subject I wanted to talk to you about it."

"I'm listening."

"I have two years left on this enlistment and I'm eligible for retirement." He paused and looked directly at her, cocking his head slightly. "I was thinking about leaving Starfleet and retiring to Georgia. I have a place near Athens and I've been offered a teaching position at the university if I want it."

"University of Georgia?" She asked. Her mind was reeling. She was trying to wrap her brain around what he was saying. He was leaving her.

McCoy confirmed with a nod. Liza didn't know what to say.

"What I want to know is," he continued, "would you want to join me?"

She froze.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," he said before she had a chance to turn him down. "I'm asking you if you want to shack up for awhile and see how it goes. I know you need to make a decision about re-enlisting soon. I thought I could give you another choice. You could finish out your enlistment during the ships refit, maybe work in Athens if you wanted to continue your career. Or….you could just spend your days sipping iced tea on the porch swing with me. I'm certain you already know how crazy I am about you. I don't lie and I won't cheat. We both know all too well what that feels like. You don't have to answer me right now. Just….think about it."

"Um…..I," she sputtered, still not sure what to say.

Liza knew that he was risking his heart for her and then it dawned on her that loved her. He had been trying to tell her all this time and she always stopped him cold. She didn't want to do that anymore. He wasn't asking for a solid commitment. He was asking her to give him a chance by spending time with him. She thought about all the hard work it took to get her where she was. Her time at Starfleet academy, her new clinic. And suddenly none of that mattered anymore. Liza knew it was a huge leap to take but she made her decision right then and there.

"Len, I would love to shack up with you and sip some iced tea on your porch swing."

He smiled and picked up her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"But will you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Let me make you a night-guard before you grind your teeth to nothing," she pleaded. This was a subject she had been nagging him about for months now.

He scowled and let out a heavy sigh, grumbling, "I'll let you make me a damn night-guard."

"You have to wear it too. And I want a dog," she added innocently and then grimaced as he conceded with a typical McCoy response.

"God damn it."


End file.
